It all started with one word
by brisa.dominguez.777
Summary: A story my little sister wrote. I don't own Doctor Who. The Master will show up later. Not a slash simply characters from the show my sister used. Please review me and my sister want to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A story by my little sister who is 11 so please tell me what you think.( I'm sure she wants a lot of people's opinions ) I don't own Doctor Who (nether does my sister) or The Doctor.

* * *

It all started with one word.

From the moment I woke up I could tell that one word in my mind would lead to something greater. Today was a school day and I hated the fact that I have gym today. The only thing I was happy about was I got to see my friends and that one boy I like.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened until gym. I had Reading, Science, Math, English, Social Studies, and Library. If you were wondering what word I had in my mind it was … I'll have to tell you later a big blue police box appeared in the middle of the gym. I begin to remember a show I used to watch as a man steps out of the box.

Before I know what I'm doing I said to the man "Doctor?" the man seemed shocked by what I had just said. After a few moments he said "That's right I'm the Doctor. How did you know?" I replied "You look like someone I know. Someone very dear to me." Then I smiled "So Doctor what brings you here to Scranton?" he replied "I don't know I was going to England then …" then silence "Then what Doctor?" I asked "Then the TARDIS changed course and here I am. It seemed like I was meant to come here. Odd isn't it?"

I said "Maybe not." Then a wisp the size of a baseball and golden came out of the TARDIS and entered one of my friends, Joey, he said "It wasn't by accident. You and the Doctor meant to meet. I took you here Doctor because she is the Master's daughter. I knew he had one, but he told me not to tell you." I was amazed the Doctor seemed shocked too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review my sister wants to know what you think. _**I don't own Doctor Who that's BBC.**

* * *

After a few moments of silence the Doctor finally said "It's the TARDIS. She's communicating through that boy. What's his name? Frankly what's yours?" I replied "He's Joey Hull one of my friends. I'm Brisa Dominguez. Nice to see you." The Doctor said "I have one more question to ask you. How do you know who I am?" I replied "my brother told me stories about a mysterious man in a police box named simply 'The Doctor' and all of his enemies. From the Dalek to the Weeping Angels to the Cyber men, and so on.

The one that interested me the most was… The Master, a time lord just like yourself yet … your enemies. Why?" the Doctor said "We were friends once, but …" silence "But what Doctor?" I asked "The drums controlled him. Told him to rule the world the universe. He wanted me to rule beside him. As he explained I could see my friendship with him begin to fall into an abyss of darkness. When I told him about this he told me to leave if I wanted. Leave and never talk to him again. So I did. I left." I could see tears in his eyes. I hugged him and he cried I could hear him saying "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with him, but I left my best friend." I told him "Let it all out Doctor, let it all out." And "It's okay. It's okay" or "it's all right. You're okay." Once he finished I asked "Are you fine now Doctor?" he replied "Yeah … for now at least. It's so … painful to remember when I was a child everything happened so suddenly from losing my best friend to almost my entire race dying because of me."

I said "It's fine, but let's get back to why you showed up here of all places. I'm shocked that I'm the Master's daughter so I'm still like 'Not possible his wife wouldn't have kids with him… she shot him in the chest so no way that they're having kids at all.' So we should discuss with the TARDIS." The Doctor replied "Sure, but I think it would be better if she used a different person. Why not that kid?" I looked to see the direction he was looking in and it was Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please review! Me or my sister don't own Doctor who!_

* * *

I thought for a moment and said "Can the TARDIS do that?" he said "Sure. See" sure enough the same golden substance came out of Joey and into Nick. He said "You the Doctor and the Master are the only timelords left in the entire universe. The Doctor said "But the Master isn't here how are we supposed to talk to him if he isn't here, he's part of this." "He will be here soon." "Wait how did you get him to come?" "I had to do a lot, but –"silence "What!? What did you do ?" just then out of nowhere four men walked into the gym.

They look like their guarding. Maybe it's the Master, or should I be saying my dad or father. I don't know this will take a while to get used to it. Then a man stepped out of the large circle of men, and said "Hello TARDIS, Doctor, and girl. Anyway what did you want to talk about?" the Doctor said "We wanted to tell you that girl is your daughter. I didn't know you had a kid, why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" the Master seemed shocked then he said "Well Lucy wouldn't have told me if we had a kid. Plus I don't think we ever had that kind of contact, so I don't know how that happened." "Maybe she did it when you were sleeping, after all you were a deep sleeper last time I checked." The Master thought for a moment then asked "Then is she technically a Time lord?" "Yes, a bit. But she will have human like qualities. I'm not sure if she can regenerate."

The TARDIS said "Yes she's your daughter and she has human like qualities."


	4. Not a chapter!

My sister and I both apologize for not updating, but it might never happen.

REASON: My sister had her friend barrow her story to know if she was doing great or good. And guess what happened. Some jackass stole it! It's been gone for a month we can't figure out who did it. (Since it was stolen in the locker room and my sister's friend is a boy) We shall try our best to find it! I am simply saying that it might never be updated again.


End file.
